nauticaiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Kalakani Elianafosten
Kalakani is the suave, no-nonsense CEO of the Talos Robot Corporation in Bronzewater, Talos and a partner of The Crow's Nest. He now works together with the Bronzewater party to defeat The Silhouette and overthrow The Divine Order of Saldonis. Appearance Kalakani is a tall (5'9" / 175 cm.), slender elf with pale white skin and a feminine physique. He has naturally bright red wavy hair that reaches down to his waist and a shorter layer that frames his face. His eyes are deep blue in color but he wears dark sunglasses in order to hide his mechanical right eye which is terribly scarred around the skin and burnt. When the party first met him, Kalakani was described to be wearing a "Gucci Snuggie" or a silk cloak covered with gold leaf patterns. On most occasions, he's normally seen wearing a long jacket with its collar flaring above his neck, a tight black shirt underneath, leather vambraces, and sleek black pants and leather boots. He's also been seen to wear a turquoise suit, a white tunic underneath open at his chest, dress shoes, and his hair up in a messy bun. In the battle against Voris Baneriver, Kalakani wore a Robe of the Archmagi and two pendants: a Transmuter's Stone necklace and a Shield Guardian amulet. Background "The stress has been ruining my life and Vani’s as well. By titans above, I wish I was normal and didn’t have the TRC to run or the Divine Order to deal with or the fact I rely on things everyday and even get out of bed. I can never relax and there’s always something on my mind. What does it take to be happy and for a father to spend time with his daughter without all this stress and anxiety weighing you down? That’s my one wish in this world.” ~ Kalakani As famous and powerful Kalakani is, not much is known about his past to the public. It is well-known that he graduated from the University of Bronzewater at the top of his class and that he inherited the Talos Robot Corporation from his father, the inventor of the Web of Information, who died from a freak accident. Under Kalakani’s leadership, the company flourished financially for nearly two decades and has expanded its focus from robots to include arcane research and engineering, security, and defense weaponry. In the year 324, however, Kalakani discovered The Silhouette hijacking his imports from Orestar Vialite and other capital which has been making the Talos Robot Corporation lose revenue. Kalakani hired the Bronzewater party to deal with the Silhouette who has been hijacking his Vialite imports from Karzelek. After they came back from Silverfalls and saved Frank from getting corrupted by Voris Baneriver, he became the Crow's Nest's first sponsor and paid off its mortgage. Now, Kalakani pays the Crow's Nest to gather information about the Divine Order and other information around Bronzewater. Through Frank's memories, it's revealed that Kalakani was commissioned by Voris Baneriver to create an automatic killing machine to help the Divine Order slaughter more Veriallists, dubbed under the name "Project Protector." Kalakani was unaware of its purpose, however, because he was blinded by his own greed. When Kalakani was nearly done with the project, he finally discovered its true purpose and sought out a way to change the Protector without Voris's knowing. Kalakani transformed the Protector into Frank with his daughter Vani's help and since then, has been running away from Voris's demands for the new Protector. After delaying the project so long, Kalakani was visited by Voris one day who stabbed his right eye out in anger for not getting the Protector done anytime soon. Frank's memories also revealed that Kalakani left The League of Artisans for the Talos Robot Corporation and that he nearly worked himself to death to make his company as good as it is currently in the game. During Maya and Vani's playdate, it's revealed that his wife divorced him when Vani was three years old due to his own emotional problems and selfishness. Since then, he's been raising Vani alone while also maintaining the Talos Robot Corporation. Personality Kalakani is callous, blunt, and highly extroverted — all traits that have helped him in his job as CEO of the Talos Robot Corporation. He’s highly efficient in what he does and takes no excuses for lack of competence in his company. Being such a high achiever and donning the highest position in his company, however, made him narcissistic and condescending to others who don’t share his achievements or a great status. Kalakani is shown to have incredible foresight as he perfectly coordinates the Bronzewater middle class to get on the side of the Crow's Nest to hopefully overthrow the Divine Order. He's also a cunning risk-taker who's not afraid to take action when needed as shown through his determination to further hide Frank from the Divine Order and his ambition to defeat the Silhouette. His decisiveness and riskiness, however, often gets him into conflicts with his opponents. He can be incredibly caring, however, as shown through his affection and selflessness towards his daughter, Vani, and his sympathy towards Silas and his daughter, Maya. He plans his daughter's playdate with Maya not only for his daughter to have fun but for Silas's daughter to make new friends and not be so fearful of the world around her. Relationships Vani Elianafosten Kalakani is incredibly caring towards his daughter and always finds ways to spend time with her. He often stops everything he's doing, even ending a call with the Bronzewater party, to attend to her needs such as the time Vani needed help with a math problem. He has also stated that he would "...give up all his achievements, power, and accomplishments just to spend time with her and not deal with all the bullshit in the world" meaning that he puts his daughter above all else in his life. Kalakani is also very protective towards Vani but he doesn't shelter her. He went out of his way to reconfigure Frank to protect her and go against Voris who threatened to hurt his family. He feels immense guilt when he has to put his work over spending time with his daughter but makes heavy amends after he relaxes, such as his one-month vacation to Galatea with her. All in all, Kalakani wants Vani to achieve her dreams and be the best person she can be. He does his best to be a good father towards her. Silas Kierhe Kalakani discovered that Silas was an ex-Silhouette member and was also told that Silas was the criminal who vandalized Brasschannel during the Ardenfeyas Spring Festival by Voris Baneriver. After being promised a lofty sum for Silas's arrest, Kalakani organized Silas's capture when the party returned to the Talos Robot Corporation for their reward after returning from Silverfalls. Voris Baneriver then told Kalakani that Silas was found not to be the criminal in the first place. After visiting the Crow's Nest on the day he paid off the mortgage, Kalakani discovered that Silas had a daughter of his own which made him sympathize with Silas more. Silas began doing reconnaissance for Kalakani and at the beginning of their private calls, was more annoyed and disinterested in Silas's input. But as they talked more often, Kalakani slowly became more sympathetic and understanding, willing to listen to Silas and not be the only one talking. It was during Maya and Vani's playdate that Kalakani opened up to Silas and realized that the two share similar pasts, albeit different socioeconomic backgrounds. Both of them want the best for their daughters despite all the stress and pain they’ve endured to make sure it happens. Jack Crowe Crowe was the first person out of the Bronzewater party to meet Kalakani. After helping Mott apprehend the person stealing his materials, Mott gave Crowe a League of Artisans pin that allowed him to seek other League members that Mott knew, most notably Kalakani. Crowe first came to Kalakani to seek someone to further upgrade his wheelchair but was instead given the task to deal with the Silhouette in Silverfalls who was hijacking his imports of Vialite from Orestar, Karzelek. When the Bronzewater party returned, Kalakani became the principal investor for The Crow's Nest. Kalakani sees Crowe mainly as a business partner, only caring about what needs to be said and done between their partnership. Voris Baneriver Kalakani and Voris have an antagonistic relationship as they're always planning against each other, fighting, and bickering. It appears that they've been long-time business partners and that Kalakani finally broke their agreement due to Voris's cruel intentions with Kalakani's projects. It also seems that Kalakani and Voris know each other well, as shown by their casual name-calling (calling Kalakani "filthy peacock," "dirty pixie," "keeb," and other elvish racial slurs) and Kalakani's careful ploys against him. Trivia * Kalakani is able to cast Time Stop, meaning that he is at least a 17th-level wizard * Kalakani often goes on month-long vacations just to spend time with Vani * Fashion is his favorite hobby * Kalakani is an alcoholic and has a smoking dependency * Kalakani possibly suffers from high-functioning depression and/or anxiety, as shown through his conversation with Silas during Maya and Vani's playdate * Kalakani is vegetarian * Kalakani reads books on a variety of topics from magic, engineering, economics, mathematics, and history * Kalakani is really into the Vanirio comics and has first-edition copies of the before-Flood series and rare figurines of the characters. He even named his daughter after the main character. * Kalakani is surprisingly very good at cooking and does it a lot for his daughter * Kalakani wears his sunglasses even when it's dark * It's seen that Kalakani has incredible Perception because even with a Stealth check of 27 or higher from Silas, he's able to spot him * All of Kalakani's robot servants have generic American male names such as Sheldon, Frank, Bob, and George Gallery File:Kalakani_Print.jpg File:Kalakani_Info_Card.jpg File:Baby_Kalakani.png File:Kalakani_solo.png Kalakani4.png Sketches.png Kalakani vani stories.png Kalakani3.png Teen kalakani1.png Babi kalakani.png Teen kalakani.png TRC Salesman.png Supplementary Kalakani.png Stylish kalakani and vani.png Smol kani.png Kalakani2.png Kalakani magazine.png Kalakani telekinesis.png Kalakani no glasses.png Kalakani Art Trade1.png Kalakani chalk.jpg Kalakani pathetic.jpg Kalakani Faces.png Kalakani Chu.png Kalakani1.jpg Kalakani Art Trade.jpg Kalakani.jpg Kalakani Gucci.jpg Kalakani Green.png Chibi kalakani.png Kalakani Vani Dancing.png Kalakani mondays.png Kalakani michael.png Kalakani michael2.png Kalakani_drawpile.png Category:NPC Category:TRC Category:Crow's Nest Category:Bronzewater